Printed circuit boards of electronic assemblies, such as daughter cards and backplanes, are typically joined together via electrical connectors. Current electronic systems, which are smaller, faster, and functionally more complex than before, result in a significant increase in the number of circuits in a given area of an electronic system and increase in the frequencies at which the circuits operate. Current systems pass more data between printed circuit boards and require electrical connectors that are electrically capable of handling more data at higher speeds.
A need exists for a high density electrical connector that can accommodate a higher density of contacts and higher speeds while providing improved electrical performance without increasing the footprint of the connector.